When I Found You
by TommysPunkPrincess
Summary: Shay didn't cheat on Jude with Eden. Instead Jude and Tommy come to the Harrison house to find a shocking discovery. Who will Jude turn too? JOMMY ***Disclaimer I don't own Instant Star****
1. Chapter 1

Jude and Tommy entered the Harrison house only to find their significant others in bed with each other. They looked at each other and then towards the bed and Jude laughed.

Jude: I always knew you were easy Sadie. You go after anything with a pulse, it helps if he's rich and famous too. This is it Sadie, I'm done you can have Shay and what little equipment he has to offer you.

Sadie: I could care less about what you think Jude, Shay loves me and we're having a baby

Jude laughed: He loves you, that's a laugh. And you're having a baby too, I always knew you'd be knocked up before you graduated. I'll tell you right now that while Shay will take care of his child, if it's even his, you'll still be living off of the parental units. Think Big D is going to let his precious nephew spend his money on his trampy gold digger of a girlfriend.

The Front door opened and slammed and they all could hear the Harrison's coming up the stairs. Stuart and Victoria stopped short at the sight. Stuart was glaring and Victoria could barely hide her smile.

Stuart: What the hell s going on here?

Jude: Your tramp of a daughter got herself knocked up by my now ex- boyfriend. Congrats Gramps.

Stuart: Hell no

Victoria: A baby this is so exciting.

Stuart: She's seventeen and this is Jude's boyfriend.

Jude: Not anymore, I knew I should've stuck to my type before the whole competition. But no, couldn't have that could we?

Victoria: Your boyfriend before Shay was twenty-five, I didn't support it

Tommy and Shay were shocked

Jude: Daddy approved of it and last time I checked he's the only parental approval I need. By the way I won't continue to live with the whore and her child so I'll be looking for a nice little apartment.

Stuart: Please don't go Jude

Jude: Sorry daddy, I need you to call the bank tomorrow.

Stuart: Of course, what about tonight

Jude: I'll stay at the hotel

Tommy: You can stay at my place, I have a spare room

Victoria: I don't think so

Jude: Quit acting like my mother when you're not. Daddy is it okay

Stuart: Yeah, Tom take care of her, her grandfather would kill me if anything happened to her.

Tommy: I'll guard her with my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy opened the door to his apartment carrying four of Jude's six duffle bags. He set them on the floor and she followed his lead.

Tommy: So this is it. The bedrooms are down the hall and each have a bathroom attached.

Jude: Thank you Tommy…I'll be out of your way soon enough. I just have no idea what I'm looking for.

Tommy: I'll help you girl. Can I ask you a question?

Jude: Sure

Tommy: When we were at the house you told Victoria that she wasn't your mother…what did you mean?

Jude sighed: She's not my mother, Elizabeth, my mother died when I was three and I was sent to live with my father. She didn't know that he was married until she flew to Toronto six months pregnant to tell him he was going to be a father. Imagine her surprise when his wife opened the door holding her daughter.

Tommy: Well it was nice of Victoria to help raise you

Jude snorted: are you kidding me? The only reason she even acknowledged me was because of my trust fund and grandfather.

Tommy: Excuse me?

Jude: She's been sucking up to my grandfather for years hoping to get a large chunk of change when he dies.

Tommy: Whose your grandfather?

Jude: Alexander Carmichael

Tommy's jaw dropped: Girl you're an heiress to billions

Jude: I'm the heir, Elizabeth was his only child and I was hers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months Jude went on her apartment hunt with Tommy who rejected each apartment no matter what. In that time they also began dating once he realized that Stuart approved. They loved living together so he was shocked when Jude bought the apartment next to him. He tried to convince her to stay but she said no. Instead they knocked down the walls and shared both places. Sadie was four months pregnant and Big D wasn't very happy. He told Shay to provide for his child but Sadie wasn't to get one cent from him. Sexy Sadie was a little pissed that her personal ATM was out of order.

Jude and Tommy were meeting with Georgia, Darius, and EJ on a Tuesday morning discussing Jude's next single.

Georgia: The thing is with you two dating we need to give Jude a more….grown up attitude. Starting with her next single

Jude: Georgia hate to break it to you but I was grown up long before I entered that contest. If you want it to show in my new song then I want something from the three of you.

Darius: What is it?

Jude: Tommy gets his solo album.

Tommy looked at her in shock: How'd you find out about 'Frozen'?

Jude: Slutty Sadie told me a while ago. You've been writing music for as long as I've known you. You deserve this 

Georgia: If it's what he wants we can do that

Tommy: More than anything

EJ: There's just one condition, Jude's new song has to be about you

Jude began to laugh: EJ, just about every song I've written in the last eight months has been about him. There's one or two that may actually shock you.

EJ: Can I see one?

Jude showed her 'Ain't no other man' and 'Candyman' (By Christina Aguilera). EJ looked at Jude on shock.

EJ: Um wow, so we can start with this one and then 'Candyman' can be your next single. God the buzz that you're going to get is going to be phenomenal.

Jude: Whatever you say EJ


End file.
